


Siren's Song

by your_cringy_father



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Caduceus Clay is Aromantic, Caduceus Clay is aroace, Everyone loves Jester, Gen, Other, author isn't good with locations, author isn't positive port dimiali is spelt right or described correctly, basically enemies to friends to qpps, but enemies is very one sided, everyone is poly, mermaid au, qpp, qpr, siren au, they're not in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_cringy_father/pseuds/your_cringy_father
Summary: A kind of mild take on the "aro characters who aren't lured by sirens" but the siren actually appreciates the company of someone who can talk to him for once.Caduceus Clay is the single owner of a mortuary in Port Dimlai since his family left. He's been happily taking his lunches on a private beach he found, but apparently he's not the only one there.Apparently, someone's been trying to lure him to the depths for weeks, not knowing Caddy is extremely immune.AKA some aroace caduceus for the soul
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay & Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> tw: ocean and water discussion, obviously, and mentions of drowning though no actual death. 
> 
> take care of yourself <3
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue to write this tbh? It just kinda came to me and I needed to write it down. It's also very clunky, my apologies.

Caduceus was one of the hundreds who have heard the tales of Sirens as a child. Living along the coast of Port Dimali, the stories of enchanting folk who sang pirates to their deaths were as commonplace as the ships were. 

“They are dangerous creatures,” His mother would muse, brushing the hair away from his face to further expose a petulant bruise under his eye, “Once you hear their voice, you cannot do anything but heed their call. Many-a-folk have drowned trying to follow their songs.” Caduceus closed his eyes, head leaning into her hand. She always told stories when patching his scrapes and cuts, distracting him from the sting of regrowth and the pain of feeling like an outcast among the children. 

“Children go missing thinking they are safe in the arms of monsters, Caddy. Keep your head on your shoulders, little one, and your ears covered.” 

20 years later, Caduceus wakes up in a linen bed, ears twitching, straining, for noise. His mother’s voice sounded so real, so close. He waits, just for a moment longer, but nothing beyond the gentle crash of waves against the shore and the bustle of morning chores outside. 

Caduceus sighs, chiding himself gently. It’s been years since his family left their floral mortuary in Port Dimali on message from distant relatives. He ran the shop all on his own, save for the help he hires on occasion. With another stalwart glance out his bedroom window, he watches the sun rise over the distant mountains and set the slow moving market ablaze. His ears perk up, and he holds his breath. 

Nothing. 

Caduceus leaves and opens up shop with a mutely disappointed sigh. 

It wasn’t most days he felt lonely in the hustle of town. Not with as many vibrant clients with a myriad of stories to tell about their loved ones. 

“Caduc-y!” A voice sings, pushing open the door and ringing the bell that signaled an entrance. He recognizes her voice right away and glances up from the floral arrangement he’s fiddling with to give Jester a smile. 

“Good morning Jester.” He drawls, watching with amusement as the blue tiefling struggles to balance the several stacked panels of budding flowers, as per his request. 

He quickly steps out from behind the counter and takes several off the top of her leaning tower, and she gives him a smirk, “I had it!” Jester mock-pouts, pursing her lower lip.  
“I’m sure you did.” Caduceus nods and places the palettes on the simple table where he displayed urns and other magical enchantments. 

“Do I need to remind you who kicked your butt in arm wrestling?” She cocks an eyebrow. 

“You made me do that.” He corrects. 

“But who won?” She pushes, grinning. 

Caduceus can’t help but adore her tenacity, “You did, Jester.” 

She puffs out her chest and puts her hands on her hips, “That’s right!” She falters as a palette nearly slips on the table and pushes it back to balancing safety.  
“Oop!” Jester chirps and eyes the leaves of the flower with an inquisitive look, “Careful, sir! You don’t want to fall.” 

Caduceus is well aware she’s not addressing him when she says this. Her heart and soul went into caring for these flowers as often as she could. He couldn’t ask for a better florist. When they first met, he had dropped a beautiful hydrangea that’s pot shattered across the cobblestone street. Jester was the first person to drop to her knees and help pick up the pieces, and help him make sure the flower not only survived, but thrived. Caduceus hired her the day the hydrangea bloomed beautifully, the strongest shade of pink he’s seen in his plants since his family left. 

On top of being paid well, she enjoyed the excuse to leave her house. Apparently, though Caduceus has never pushed the subject, she was homebound for too long these days. 

“Did you receive your payment last week?” He asks, idly turning urns displayed on the wall to show off their best features. 

“I did! Thank you,” Jester brushes the soil off on her pink dress, patting it with a small frown, “You know, you don’t need to pay me. We’re friends, Deucy, and I don’t mind bringing you some sprouts from the local garden.” 

Caduceus’ face scrunches up, “That wouldn’t be fair to your time. I appreciate your work, and therefore you are justly compensated for it.” 

She pauses, and he wonders if she’ll insist, but instead shrugs and slings her bag over to her front. Jester digs into the bag and produces a cupcake, bright pink frosting and marbled sponge. (Though slightly squashed by the travel, it remained fairly beautiful)  
“I got this for you! Mama and I made cupcakes last night, and this one reminded me of you!”  
Caduceus takes it delicately between two furry fingers and places it on his counter. 

“Thank you, Jester. I will enjoy this on my break. It looks delicious!” 

She preens, obviously proud, “I think I’m getting wa-y better at baking! Mama says I could start selling them.” 

“You could,” He nods, “Though I would certainly miss your company.” 

“I wouldn’t stop coming to your store!” Jester cries out, immediately running over to clasp Caduceus in a hug. 

“Ah!” He chuckles, startled, “Well I appreciate it. You certainly brighten up my doorway.” 

“Awwww, you do love me!” 

“Was that not obvious?” 

“No- I’m--” 

“Do I need to make clear my platonic affection towards you?” 

“Caduceus--” 

“You are my very good friend and I love you very much--” 

She laughs and covers his mouth with her hand, “I got it, Deucy, don’t worry.” Jester glances towards the window, where it was now hitting around mid-day, “And, I’ll leave you for your lunch break! I have to go home and hang out with Momma!” 

Jester hops away, throwing her bag back over her shoulders, racing out the store with a wave and smile. 

Caduceus sighs, and looks blearily to the window. She’s right, it was definitely time for a rest. With a careful step, he picks up the cupcake and places it into the basket he brings for lunch. Packing together a big lunch, he locks the store behind him and begins his walk through the market. 

Smells of baked bread and incense warm him to his soul. Even though he rather detested large crowds, he wouldn’t trade his walk through the market for the world. Especially because he knows where it leads to. 

Passing through the groups of people, he spots his exit. A natural alley made between two large rocks and the ruins of a home that no one bothered to remake. Sliding between the two, the path made from his constant travels smushes in soft grass beneath his feet. Caduceus pushes through some foliage after a short travel and, yes, he’s finally made it. 

What he considers an oasis, but many would consider boring. A hidden beach with craggy rock framing the sand and the waves lapping the sand with foam. He takes off his hat and places it on the ground, moving to sit cross legged on one of the smoother rocks by the water. When he sat there, he could see the entire ocean without the impediment of the boats. No sails, no people. Simply silence and the waves.  
As he begins to unwrap his cupcake, his ears twitch at the frequency of another noise. 

It sounds like a hum, full of sorrow. His eyes open and scan the horizon. Whoever was singing, it was rather beautiful, but he was certain no usual tenants from the town had also found his respite. Had someone followed him? 

Caduceus turns around and frowns at the way he came, though found no obvious signs of entrance besides himself. He shakes his head softly and resigns himself to his meal again, deciding it was possibly the travel of sound over the wind. 

A tune carries, and soon, Caduceus can listen with glee as his lunch is accompanied by delightful entertainment. 

“The maiden, oh, the maiden oh.

The sailor loves the maiden, oh!

So early in the morning,

The sailor loves the maiden, oh!

A maid that is young, a maid that is fair,

A maid that is kind and pleasant, oh,

So early in the morning,”

As he bites into the cupcake, he notices from the corner of his eye, the flash of dark green.  
The waves crest and foam, churning in the unpleasant deep as Caduceus notices the water level crash against his sitting rock.  
A wave recoils, and moments later, hit hard against the rock and disperse something, or someone, big and wriggling angrily that gets right up in his space. 

“What is your deal?!” 

Caduceus blinks as he realizes he is face to face with a green, orcish, serpent man. Their noses nearly touch, and Caduceus holds back the urge to recoil immediately. He definitely doesn’t want to piss off this creature any more than he somehow has.  
And wow, does the serpent man look pissed. 

Avoiding his brightly colored yellow eyes, Caduceus marvels at the deep seeded cuts on his lip, strong muscles holding up a large, yes serpentine, form below his waist that curled and writhed. He didn’t even see the end of it as it disappeared over the edge of the rock and into the water. All of it was a beautifully mottled green and yellow. 

“Excuse me?” Caduceus rumbles, cocking his head slightly. 

“I have been singing here for weeks, and you haven’t moved once! You haven’t even touched the damn water!” His voice is deeply accented, heavy like molasses. 

“I… apologize?” He says dumbly, watching the sharp maw shut with frustration. 

“Who are you?” The serpent hisses, face screwed up. 

“I-uh--” Caduceus scoots backwards an inch and brings up his hand in a welcoming gesture, “I’m Caduceus Clay. Who are you?” He grins to show, hopefully, friendliness. 

The serpentine monster eyes him, searching his features for something Caduceus cannot guess. From his following scowl, however, it seems the serpent didn’t find it. Gritting his teeth, he issues a warning; 

“Stop coming to the beach, you’re scaring away my meals.” 

“Oh, I mean would you--” Caduceus goes back to his bag, and looks back to see his sudden guest disappeared. 

Caduceus flounders, at a loss for words. He cuts half of the cupcake and places it on to rock as he stands. 

“That’s for you, stranger.” He calls out. 

No response from the murky waves, now a tinge greener than he remembered. 

A strange interaction indeed, Caduceus thinks. He puts on his hat, landing a finishing bite to his apple. How delightful! 

He would have to quickly return tomorrow in hopes that a strange person returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, support my work through my Ko-Fi! 
> 
> KO-FI: https://ko-fi.com/yourarodad  
> TUMBLR: your-cringy-father


End file.
